Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)
|image = File:GreenyToons_Unite_poster.png |caption = Official teaser poster |director = James Sharp |producer = Gabriel Garcia Finley Small |executive producer = James Sharp |writer = James Sharp Gabriel Garcia Finley Small Chance S. Mikko Salovaara Mala Miles |based on = Original Characters Created by: Robert Stainton Finley Small Gabriel Garcia Mikko Salovaara Mala Miles |music = Kevin MacLeod |editing = James Sharp Finley Small |studio = Maverick² |distributor = Maverick & Rouge (worldwide; online YouTube streaming) |country = United States |language = English |released = cancelled }} was a cancelled American independent hand-drawn/CGI animated crossover fantasy comedy action-adventure web film. Written by James Sharp, Gabriel Garcia, Mala M, Finley Small, Mikko Salovaara, and Chance S, it was going to be made for YouTube and would include characters from many GreenyToons shows such as Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, and Gree City. The film was going to rely on crowdsourcing and crowdfunding. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Development Before would begin in development, Mikko had been bored of being in the Greeny Phatom/GreenyToons fan-base community and decided to retire from it so he can be more independent from the Greeny Phatom fanbase. Then, he had an idea of doing a GreenyToons movie. The writing of the script started on May 7, 2016. The gang of screenwriters, under Mikko's supervision and leadership, are choosing and writing the story they wanted. However, the scriptwriting process is getting slower and it could take forever to finish both parts of the whole script. James Sharp, one of the writers of the film, posted an image of the needed talent for the film on Wikia, to hire storyboard artists, animators, voice actors, sound designers, sound editors, graphic artists, designers, music composers, music editors, CGI artists, music arrangers, video editors, visual effects artists, and compositors to work on all four parts of the movie, which was originally planned to be a two-part film, but it was changed into a four-part film, in order to have more creative freedom with the characters, in the writing process. The main issue was the confusion between Laser Pikachus and Mikkoman, only because they have the same names, however, Mikkoman/Mikko's last name has not been revealed. The film's name has been revealed to be known as MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite as of June 2016. Unfortunately, for the film's script, the writers had decided to quit the project and stopped working on the script, resulting in the movie being cancelled on June 18, 2016 until further notice from Mikko, or probably James, though it was only canceled for 4 days. On June 22, 2016, James Sharp had decided to rewrite the script and restart production on MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite. Mikko later left the production to pursue personal activities, got replaced by James as director, and left the GreenyToons movie project, leaving James in charge of the film's production. The writing of the script ended on July 3, 2016. However, it has to go through a re-write, thus the re-writing of the script began on July 8, 2016. In the comments of "MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite - Little Guy and Dr. Beanson's Garage Conversation (Work in Progress)", YouTuber Will M has been cast to voice the GreeBots. Unfortunately, an unexpected thing happened. The film was briefly cancelled when James Sharp, the co-director of the film, got blocked from the Geo G. Wiki after vandalizing Caleb's pages. Revitalization and production troubles On November 19th, 2016, Mikko announced about rejoining the production team and opened up a Discord server to speed up and simplify the communicating between the production team. James later returned to the Geo G. Wiki to apologize to everyone on the wiki for betraying them and vandalizing Caleb's pages. Currently, James is overseeing and editing the Wikia page for the film along with Mikko, who merged most production companies, that were working on MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite, into Maverick² Animation. Mikko soon renamed the film to just , since he believes it may not contribute necessarily at all to the MYCUN franchise as much, as it does to GreenyToons Cinematic Universe which is the main focus during the production. On November 26, 2016, concept art for an original character named Tina Anterson, the new secretary of 123 Greeny Phatom, is revealed on both the Discord server and the film's gallery page on Wikia. On December 12, 2016, Mikko delayed the release date from 2019 to an unknown release date for "when it's ready", thus the film ends up in development hell. The same week, the writing team scrapped the storyline, which is about Little Guy and his friends trapped in the real world and trying to get back to their world, and started working on the new story. The following week, Jarvis Godan, the production consultant and the 3D concept artist of the film, offered to help with the compatibility of the 2D/3D animation combination in the style set for the film. On December 23, 2016, just two days before Christmas, a YouTube video for the film was released, and it's about the film looking for some new plot ideas. If a YouTuber has a plot idea for the film, then he/she will leave it in the comments below the video, and he/she will be helping the film's screenwriters rewrite the script and the story. This was made by James Sharp himself. Afterwards, Mikko was angered by James, and made a rant about the production of the film, and created a poll, leading it to its cancellation. The film was cancelled until James, after being blocked from the Geo G. Wiki during the film's cancellation, apologized to Mikko on January 1, 2017. More argues occurred, and James was thrown off, though Mikko gave him intellectual rights. Release was set to be released on November 22, 2018. It was originally going to be released on YouTube by Mikko's former company Singularity Entertainment, but since Mikko left the film, the film was planned be released on YouTube on November 16, 2018 by Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, but then the film was delayed to November 22, 2018 because Chance S. wanted more time to work on the film. A DVD release has been set to be released on the same day as its YouTube release. However, since Mikko's return, the film was set to release in late 2019. But on December 12, 2016, Mikko delayed the release date from 2019 to an unknown release date for "when it's ready", thus the film ended up in development hell. On January 1, 2017, after James was given a second chance, the film was rebooted and was scheduled to be released in early 2020. Marketing On May 19, 2016, both the teaser trailer and the IMDb page for the movie were both released on the Internet. On June 9, 2016, the petition for the movie that was made on Change.org was released on the Internet in order to gain more support for the film. On August 6, 2016, another petition for the movie was released on the Internet, but this time on Patreon, in order to gain even more support and additional help from Internet users. On September 2, 2016, one day after the release of IDFB 1, the voting poll for the movie to be released has been officially created on Straw Poll to let viewers vote to either help Sharpness Knight create and release this movie to YouTube or to cancel it. On the first day of October, a Google+ production community opened to gain more support, suggestions, and additions to the film. Later, on November 19, 2016, a Discord server for the film's production opened for faster communication and production facts. Possible sequel While the first movie went through disastrous script drafts and ended up in a new and current script draft, a sequel has been announced by Mikko on December 10, 2016. According to the Wikia page of the film's company Maverick², the sequel was originally going to be called Greenytoons: Battle For Volcano Island. However, since Mikko realized that using BFDI characters and assets on a sequel would make Michael and Cary Huang, the creators of Battle for Dream Island, sue him for visual plagiarism and copyright infringement, the sequel's title was changed to Greenytoons Unite 2 (or GREENY2NS UNITE). Mikko announced in the chatroom that the sequel would "still be based on the Greenytoons, but the story and humor will not be a carbon copy of Battle for Dream Island or anything else". It's going to be of an original concept. Mikko will promise there isn't going to be and never will be a third GreenyToons Universe crossover film, since they have much more projects to be focus on. On December 23rd, Mikko cancelled plans for the sequel and future Greenytoons Cinematic Universe films, due to personal problems, production difficulties and mismanagement. External links *Link to Mikko's draft for the script *Link to James's draft for the script *Link to the new "third-party character-free" draft for the script *Link to the IMDb page *Link to the Change.org petition *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Behind the Voice Actors *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Voice123 *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Voices.com *Wanted animators and voice talent please sign here *Link to the MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite petition on Patreon *Link to the official movie vote poll at Straw Poll *Link to the movie's alternate wanted talent vote poll at Straw Poll *Production community at Google+ *Link to the production team's official Discord server References Category:Real life Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Cancelled Category:Unproduced Category:Scrapped